


Doodled

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Come tubes, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, both of them use the toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Billy thinks that maybe his sub is the most vanilla partner that he has ever had. He tried and tried to get Steve to try something fun and nothing worked.That is until he finds out that Steve has his own little secrets.





	1. Toys

Steve Harrington was one of the most vanilla guys that Billy had ever dated. They met in high school, their senior year, and Steve had never even touched a dick before that wasn't his own. The first time that they had sex, Steve had preferred that he stay on his back with his legs around Billy's waist and not to go too fast, not too slow and just, well, make love.

Fucking and by fucking, Billy wanted to completely wreck Steve.

It was his nature. His dom nature. In the world they lived in, Billy didn't think that he would ever present as a dom. With the way that his father had raised him, everyone was sure that he was going to be the only submissive in the family.

Surprise. Surprise.

Billy grinned. He had a plan for when it came to Steve, his beautiful little submissive.

To get him so addicted to his cock that it would be all that he could think about. But no, doing all of that had been out of the question.

"I don't know, Billy. Look at that thing. It's huge!" Steve held the newly purchased dildo in his hand. It was at least nine inches long, another five in girth, and a come tube was wrapped around the base of the toy. Billy had seen it online, and he desperately needed it. 

More for Steve than himself. If maybe he could get his boyfriend to fuck the thing and have the feel of come (even if it's artificial) leaking out of him, then he might be able to convince Steve to actually let him come inside of him. 

That had been one thing that surprised Billy the most. Normally the partners he'd had, even the ones more vanilla than Steve, had at least allowed Billy to come inside of them, on them, or in their mouth.

Steve didn't want any of that.

Every time that Billy was about to come, in the moment deep inside of Steve and he could just--- let go, Steve would stop him and tell him that he didn't want that. Steve would hand him a sock and help him finish off inside the sock.

It was weird, but Billy cared about Steve and respected his wishes.

Billy gripped the dildo by the base and rubbed the shaft up and down. His own cock stirred in his jeans just looking at the thing. He couldn't wait to get it inside of him. Billy touched the tip of the dildo. It was shaped like a monster's, given the name Werewolf, and he touched the knot that was situated near the middle of the toy.

"I'm almost as big as this thing, and you've taken my cock up your ass since we were in college. I'm sure you can take this. As long as I'm guiding you. Baby, you should be fine."

Steve bit the bottom of his lip. His perfect teeth gripped the top and bottom and Billy could see a tiny bit of pink darting around inside his mouth. Oh how Billy wanted nothing more than to have that on him right now. But no. Nor right now. He had a mission that he needed to see through.

Steve shuffled his feet and gripped the ends of his arms. "I don't know, baby. It's so fucking big, and what the fuck is that tube for?"

Billy touched the tube and grinned. "It's called a come tube. It simulates come. It's completely safe, baby."

Steve frowned. "Billy…."

"I know you don't want me to come inside of you, and this might be the next best thing."

Steve swallowed hard and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "That… that's not it."

Billy shrugged. "I just want to see what you look like with come inside of you, leaking, and if it can't be mine, then maybe this will be good for you, for us."

Steve ran a hand over the toy, and he seemed a little bit hesitant. Billy was sure that he was. He'd never seen Steve take a dildo. He was sure that his boyfriend didn’t even own one.

"Billy…"

"We don't have to try it out tonight. But can you at least think about it?"

Steve narrowed his eyes and watched the toy. He seemed uneasy but, at the same time, Billy could see the thought cross his mind.

"Alright, babe. Alright. I'll think about it but no promises okay?"

Billy wrapped his hands around Steve's waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. "That's all I ask, okay? If anything, I'll probably just use it myself. Instead of having it just sit there collecting dust if you don't wanna try it."

Steve bit his lip. "Alright, just don't let that thing replace me. I do love your dick."

Steve rolled over in bed and fell asleep. Billy took his phone out and began scrolling through some of the messages waiting for him. He had signed up for a forum, knowing damn well that he shouldn't.

_ Dominates Steeple _ had been a website that some of the people worked with had turned him on to. After all, he really shouldn't open his mouth up at work about what his submissive wouldn't do in the bedroom. Most of them had gawked when Billy told them about the fact that he had to pull out before he came, and that they only fuck in one position.

It wasn't right.

**BigDaddyDom** : Honestly move on.

**Dommmx** : Right! ^^^ he's a fucking tease and knows that he can get away with leading you on. You ain't gotta take that.

**DommyDommme** : You better not break up with this sub just because he won't let you come in him. That's a stupid reason, especially if you love him. He seems like a fantastic guy and you would be lucky to have him in your life. Don't listen to these other meatheads.

The last one, DommyDommme Billy noticed had always commented under his posts. She was a Domme out of New York, and one of the few that told Billy numerous times that Steve (even though she didn't know the guy) was a fantastic choice, and he shouldn't throw that all away because of a few little issues.

**_Maybe there's an underlying reason why he doesn't want to be filled with come, ask him instead of jumping to conclusions_ ** .

And maybe Billy would do that.


	2. Masturbation

The toy is positioned on the floor. Stable enough that Billy sinks slowly onto it and wrapped a hand around his dick. Steve went and hung out with Nancy for the day and that gave him enough time to actually try the toy out. It's been almost a month since he bought it and Steve didn't show any inkling that he was interested In trying it. Billy was disappointed but not surprised. 

He had gotten in contact with DommyDomme and found out that she lived right there in Hawkins and it had been Robin. Billy wouldn't say that he wasn't surprised but he was glad that it was someone that he kind of knew. She use to come into the diner a lot when Steve and Billy would have dinner. 

They sat, talked and Robin advised that he go about his business as usual, if Steve wants to open up then he will but if he gets nothing out of the talks they have then don't push it and he followed her advice. He wouldn't push Steve. 

Billy's face scrunched up, the toy filled him up in more ways than he had never felt before and he already felt himself leaking. 

"Fuck!" Billy said through gritted teeth. He held tightly onto his cock, he gripped the base with his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He began a slow pace up and down. Billy thought about Steve, riding his dick as best as he could even though that would never happen in real life. Not because of what his boyfriend was life but because in their society, if he fucked Steve it was fine. It was his nature but if Steve fucked him then something was wrong and they would shun him. He didn't want to put Steve through that. 

Billy ran a hand through his hair and pulled at his ends. 

"Oh fuck. Yes. Yes. Steve that fills so fucking amazing. You're so big, filling me up so good. You're gonna ruin me. I won't want anyone after you." Billy picked up his pace and moved faster, his hand sped up around his dick and he felt the burn of an approaching orgasm. He fiddled around for the button on the tube. He could have the toy come inside him at the same time that he came and fuck, the thought of that alone nearly sent him over the edge. 

He eventually found it and rested his thumb over it. 

Soon, so fucking soon. 

"I'm gonna come." Billy moaned, his pace slowed a little on the toy but not on his hand as he spilled into his hand, he pressed the button on the toy and felt the 'cum' fill him up. It was more than just how regular come does it, he felt like he was having water pushed into his ass and it didn't stop coming out. He had never felt anything like that before. 

Billy's body shook through his orgasm and he nearly slumped over. 

And Steve didn't want to try this? 

"What the hell?" Steve's voice broke through Billy's haze. He glanced up and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Steve dropped the bags he was holding and watched Billy. "You fucked the toy?" 

Billy nodded. "Yeah. You weren't going to and lately, as much as I love you baby I needed this." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Of fucking course. Doms can't keep it in their pants. Always gotta do something right?" 

Billy shrugged. "I'm not fucking. I have this thing so far up by ass…" 

Before Billy could finish his sentence he was being pushed back against the toy until it slipped out of him. Billy watched with fascination as Steve stripped out of his clothes. 

Steve didn't say anything to Billy. No. Instead he reached for the dildo, didn't bother to clean it off and slipped onto it. Billy's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet and rushed to Steve's side. He had never seen this before. 

And it was hot. 

"Oo, okay." Steve said. He eased slowly onto it and reached a hand out for Billy. "This feels, it's bigger than you." 

Billy smirked. "Oh yeah baby. It is. Feels wonderful doesn't it?"

Steve shook his head. "I've never… oh fuck!" 

Steve began a movement, slow and steady. Billy dropped his hand from Steve's and sat in front of him. He watched in amazement as Steve fucked himself on the toy. 

"That's it baby. You're amazing. Look at you, so hot on this thing. Letting it fill you up. Don't you feel so full?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Omg, Billy. I can't---" 

Steve's body began to shutter, shake and he didn't hold it as long as Billy had. Billy didn't get a chance to use the come tube. 

"Baby?" Billy moved forward towards Steve and placed a hand on his sub's stomach. "You alright?" 

Steve smiled. "Yeah. I am. I just… I never felt anything that big and it felt amazing and goodness--" 

"It would have felt more amazing with the come tube, having that come inside of you as you came? Amazing. But hey, once you're calm let's get cleaned up and maybe you can try again? We both can? Taking turns fucking it?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled. "I would love that so much." 


End file.
